


Entwined

by triiqoree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im so bad at titling stuff, Kokichi being affectionate, M/M, Married Life, TITLE KINDA CRINGE, That’s a Lie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ill only do it if people tell me to, ill tag more later, married, shuichi being affectionate, sign me tf up, sign me the fuck up, tagging is the worst part of this process I hate it so much, they are in love omg so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triiqoree/pseuds/triiqoree
Summary: Kokichi wakes up to his new husband
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 79





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii happy thanksgiving :D I hope everyone has a good day!! 
> 
> anyways i wrote this at uh...2AM so if that shows well,,,whoopsie daisy. anyways!! I hope you enjoy!!

Kokichi let out a soft groan as he roused from sleep, taking in his surroundings slowly. A warm body was pressed against him, the warmth nearly making him shut his eyes and go back to sleep. A slight shift from the other and the hand folded in his tightened, telling him that the other was awake.

“Sai-chan.” Kokichi hummed. “Wakey wakey, sleepy little Sai-chan.” He giggled as Shuichi let out a long hum before nuzzling against the back of his neck. 

“Mmm..no,” Shuichi grumbled. “‘Sai-chan’ doesn’t even work anymore, Kokichi.” He felt Shuichi smile, his own heart skipping a beat at that thought. Shuichi was  _ his  _ now, as possessive as that sounded. Ouma Shuichi...it still brought a smile to his face, even though it had been months since Shuichi first suggested it. 

“Kokichi…” Shuichi shifted, pulling himself up to straddle Kokichi’s waist. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kokichi laughed softly. “I’m trying to smile like an idiot, Shuichi. Leave me be.” 

“I know, I wanted to see.” Shuichi’s voice held such a fondness to it, a fondness that was for him and him only. Ever since they had gotten together, Shuichi always talked to him like that. Like he was the most precious gift in the world. 

“Ouma Shuichi,” Shuichi said suddenly, trying it out. “Ouma...Shuichi.” His smile got even wider and he leaned down to pepper Kokichi’s face with kisses. “Love you, love you! I love you, y’know?” Shuichi hummed.

“Wha—Shuichi-“ Kokichi was cut off as Shuichi pressed a kiss on his lips, soft and chaste. Even after years, it still never got old. It never failed to make his heart flutter. 

“Love you,” Shuichi continued. “I’m never going to stop.” 

“God, Shuichi.” Kokichi gave him a dopey smile, tracing the ring on Shuichi’s finger. “I’m not gonna stop either, nishishi~ Shuichi’s mine forever.” He brought Shuichi’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, watching as Shuichi’s ears turned bright red. 

“It’s less fun when I’m being doted on,” Shuichi mumbled as he covered his face with his hands. “No fair, you know I can’t take this.” 

“Imma tell you every day from here on out, Shu-chan! I love you too! You’re, like, my favorite person ever.” He snickered at that last part before pulling Shuichi’s hands from his face, looking him in the eye. “I’m so happy I found you.” 

“I’m happy I found you too,” Shuichi said softly, the affectionate smile returning. “You know…” 

“Hmm? I know everything, be more specific.” 

“We’re becoming those overly doting married couples,” Shuichi said. 

“Ew gross. I can’t believe it, Shuichi, I’ve become the thing I fear most! PDA!” He let out a gagging noise before looking up at him. “...I don’t think I mind though. Let’s totally do that, Shu. I’m gonna make out with you in front of Maki-chan.” 

“ _ Please don’t. _ ” 

“Nishishi~ no promises. I’m gonna be so affectionate you’ll be sick of me!” 

“Don’t think that will happen, but go ahead and try.” Shuichi rested his head on Kokichi’s chest and shut his eyes. “I’m gonna sleep while you figure that out, 'm still tired from yesterday.” 

“W-wait Shuichi?” He was met with a light snore and cursed Shuichi for being a quick sleeper. “Shuichi, I need to get up. Shuichi?” He cursed him for being a deep sleeper too. 

Oh well. He doesn’t think he minds getting a bit more rest with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii how’d you like my brain rot ? waaaahh I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Eat well and drink lots of water, okay? Be safe!! 
> 
> ~Rea


End file.
